SK
by Retse
Summary: Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VIII Crossover: Sorceress Ultimecia plots to bring the world down to her feet, beginning with the resurrection and possession of the greatest 'Sorceress' to have ever lived... and Balamb Garden's best kept secret. Shounen-ai


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VIII. These belong to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix.

Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VIII Crossover

**Warnings... **this fanfic contains** SLASH **(in the shounen-ai sense and not the yaoi sense... I really don't noe how to write it...) anda warning of unbetaedness as usual...

**Pairings:** Squall/Harry and others to be decided at a later date... maybe Seifer/Harry? Hahaha...

**Summary:** Sorceress Ultimecia plots to bring the world down to her feet, beginning with the resurrection and possession of the greatest 'Sorceress' to have ever lived... and Balamb Garden's best kept secret.

**Note 1.** Well, I finally wrote this but... got a better title anyone? o.O

**Note 2.** Where am I going with this...? Even I don't know... Damn...

**Note 3.** As usual I had no idea whether to stick it in the HP fandom or the FFVIII one... Since it's not from Harry's POV most of the time, it seems it will go in the FFVIII area...

**Note 4.** Harry won't do much until after the sorceress part so I gotta figure out how to do that without making it all canon...

**Note 5.** Hmm... I ended up being a lot nicer to Quistis than what I had first planned; woot! It's not that I don't like her, it's just I get annoyed at the way she treats Squall. Otherwise, she's a great person :) Rinoa on the other hand... -throws another dart at the Rinoa dirtying up her Squall poster-

**Note 6.** Why the hell are there so many notes? This is only the prologue!

**Note 7.** And that is all; Enjoy :)

* * *

**S+K**

**Prologue.**

_Ultimecia sneered in disgust as she watched them crowd around him like moths to a flame. She watched as they greeted him with happy faces and offerings of their finest fruit and their prettiest flowers. She watched as he humbly accepted, that sickeningly gentle smile plastered on his face as he chattered happily about nonsense._

_It was absolutely revolting._

_But beneath his calm exterior, she knew hidden was immense power. A power so great it could destroy cities with a simple flick of his wrist. Far more powerful than she could ever be and, as far as she could see, wasted on those lowlifes and wretches that filled the world._

_Oh, the things she would do if only that power was hers._

_A tall brunette stepped up to stand beside the lithe raven-haired haired sorcerer, Gunblade clasped to his side. His hand hung loosely beside it but she knew, the nonchalant look on his face was as fake as his partners. Any sign of threat and that blade would go ringing and blood __**will**__ be spilt. For that was what he was; a mercenary, ruthless and uncaring of the lives he could and would take. All for __**him**__ and no one else._

_A Sorcerer and his Knight._

_Disgusting._

_But soon that would all change. Soon she will rip the brown-haired urchin from this plane of existence. Soon that power will be all hers to break and mould to __**her**__ bidding. Soon she will her have her rightful place in history as the One True Sorceress._

_All she needed... was a little __**time**__._

-

"How are you feeling?"

Squall blinked up at Dr. Kadowaki, "...Ok."

She huffed at him in response, "Well, take it easy next time, you hear? Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me.

"Squall."

"Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you won't be so lucky."

Blue eyes stared back at her emotionlessly, "Tell that to Seifer."

"That Seifer..." she sighed, "Won't listen to anyone. Why don't you ignore him?"

"I can't just run away."

"You wanna be cool, huh?" she said giving him a dry look, "Well, don't get hurt in the process. Now, let's see... your instructor is... Quistis! I'll call her now. Just wait a minute..." then she turned to shout into the other room, "Harry! Come in here and make sure he doesn't try to leave. Kids all think they're invincible..." she mumbled to herself as she left, well aware that both teens could hear her.

"Yes, ma'am," said the petite emerald-eyed, raven-haired male that entered the room at her call, face crinkled in amusement, before turning to look at his friend, "That's an interesting scar you've got there," he hummed.

Squall smirked slightly back at him, "Well, now we match."

"And with Seifer as well from what I hear," Harry replied dryly. Squall's smirk morphed into wry amusement at the blatant frustrated tone Harry's voice always took on whenever the blonde was mentioned. It was different to the tone adopted when other people talked about Seifer; he was exasperated by the blonde's attitude but Squall could easily detect the underlying fondness Harry had for Seifer. Obviously, Seifer had also picked up on that if his constant harassing of the raven-haired teen was any indication.

When asked about it one day, Harry only mentioned being reminded of an old classmate but refused to talk any more on the topic. So Squall let it go, knowing it was a part of the past Harry was trying to forgot, not wanting to cause the young man any more pain.

"Well-"

"I knew it'd be either you or Seifer!" a voice suddenly cut in and in strode a tall, blonde woman, "Come on, let's go. I need to make an announcement for the field exam and I don't want you to miss it."

Squall shrugged but got up all the same. As they left, he gave a curious look to Harry who had followed them.

Harry grimaced, "I need to check up on Seifer. He managed to... well, escape," he said, rolling his eyes as he threw his arms in the air in exaggerated frustration.

Squall smirked at his antics but didn't comment.

The rest of the walk to the classroom was a silent one until they got into the elevator where Quistis gave the brunette a searching look, "Squall. Is there something on your mind?"

Blue eyes glanced at her, "...Not really."

"...Not really," Quistis said at exactly the same time as Squall and then began laughing.

Squall gave her a weird look before turning his gaze slightly towards Harry in time to see another roll of the eyes. As their eyes met, he raised an eyebrow and silently conveyed his message; _What the hell?_

Harry smiled back in half-amusement, half-exasperation; _You don't want to know_.

But he did want to know, "What's so funny?"

"Funny?" Quistis said as she finally regained her composure, "No, no, no it's not that! I'm just happy. I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little. That's all."

Squall gave her a blank look, "I'm more complex than you think."

Quistis quirked an eyebrow back at him, "Then tell me. Tell me more about yourself."

"It's none of your-"

"Business!" Quistis finished for him before bursting out in laughter once more.

A small snort sounded from his other side; Squall turned again to give him a slightly betrayed look.

Harry just shook his head and smiled.

* * *

_Fin~_

(for now)

(...hopefully o.O)

(reviews?)


End file.
